


Насрал и удрал

by Olga_F



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), The World's End (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николас Энджел останавливает Гэри Кинга, превысившего скорость, а Питеру потом приходится разбираться с полицией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Насрал и удрал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It was a Hit and Run, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002420) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Сначала – примерно в полумиле от паба – Гэри увидел огни фар, потом услышал завывание сирены и понял, что это про его душу. Да фигня это всё, думал он, съезжая на обочину. Ерунда полная. Полиция останавливала его уже раз двенадцать, а штрафные баллы капали на лицензию Пита. Самому Гэри даже штраф платить не приходилось ни разу. Задерживали его только однажды, в тридцать шесть лет, за пребывание в общественном месте в состоянии алкогольного опьянения. В переводе на нормальный человеческий язык это означало, что полисмен застукал Гэри, когда тот мочился на передвижной контейнер для мусора около супермаркета Сайнсбери. Гэри тогда был слишком пьян, чтобы удержаться от комментария по поводу прически служителя закона – но тот был подстрижен под горшок, так что, можно сказать, нарывался.

Этот полицейский был идеально выбритым, с очень коротко стрижеными светлыми волосами и глазами, голубыми и ясными, как летнее небо. На именном жетоне значилось «Н. Энджел». Гэри вздохнул и опустил окно.

– Права и свидетельство о регистрации.

За обычным шоу с поисками по всем карманам последовала обычная история про спортивную сумку, забытую в тренажерном зале. Энджел записал данные нарушителя и вернулся к своей машине. Проверка заняла у него столько времени, что Гэри заскучал и достал сигарету. По сторонам он не смотрел и, в результате, в очередной раз выпуская струйку дыма в окно, угодил ею прямо в лицо вернувшемуся полицейскому. Энджел зажмурился, а потом чуть слышно, вежливо кашлянул. Гэри изо всех сил постарался не засмеяться: этот парень был полицейским, черт его подери, но ведь он, стопудово, и чихал так же – вежливо и сдержанно. Такие ребята терпеть не могут беспорядок и наклеивают на всё разноцветные ярлычки.

– Сэр, – сказал Энджел, когда дым рассеялся, – адрес, который вы дали мне, не совпадает с адресом, указанным при регистрации машины.

Чёрт. В первый момент Гэри даже растерялся. Должно быть, Пит снова переехал, надо было проверять это хотя бы раз в несколько лет.

– Я… я недавно переехал, – объяснил он полицейскому дружелюбным и доверительным тоном. – И, должно быть, забыл обновить свои данные. Обещаю, что сделаю это при первой же возможности.

Лицо офицера Энджела было жёстким и холодным, как камень.

– Обещание – обещанием, но факт остается фактом: вы находитесь за рулём транспортного средства без прав, без свидетельства о регистрации, без документов, подтверждающих личность. Подозреваю, что вы его угнали. Прошу вас выйти из машины.

– Я… подождите, вы что, серьёзно? Я же всего лишь забыл обновить бумаги.

– Выходите из машины.

Ну а что тут можно было сделать? Парень стоял, отрезая все пути к отступлению, и пушка у него на бедре красовалась прямо перед носом у Гэри. Пришлось выходить.

Энджел схватил его за руку и развернул лицом к окну. Черт возьми, хватка у парня была железная. Наверно каждый вечер перед сном тренирует руки с помощью одной из этих хреновин, которые сжимают в ладони. И обязательно записал это в распорядок дня. Пункт какой-то там: почистить зубы. Следующий пункт: тренажер для кисти – тридцать подходов. 

– Послушайте, офицер Энджел. Н. – это Ник? Могу я называть вас Ник?

– Нет.

– Вы всерьез решили арестовать меня за то, что я забыл сообщить о смене адреса?

– Вовсе нет, мистер Пейдж. Я хочу арестовать вас за то, что вы уверяете, что забыли внести исправления в бумаги, и при этом находитесь за рулем без прав и без удостоверения личности. Всё это заставляет меня подозревать, что это не ваш адрес и не ваша машина.

Гэри всё еще оставался прижатым к дверце, но исхитрился развернуться лицом к Энджелу, поспешно записывающему что-то в маленький карманный блокнотик. Окинув настырного полицейского оценивающим взглядом, Гэри перешёл на многозначительный, чуть ли не мурлыкающий шёпот. (В чём он всегда был чертовски хорош, так это в таком вот быстром, ни к чему не обязывающем соблазнении; он еще в школе успел переспать с восемью девчонками, и потом, после школы, еще с тридцатью двумя. Дело было таким же знакомым, как выпивка, как татуировки, как собственное отражение в зеркале.)

– Ник, я уверен, что знаю, что может заставить вас передумать.

Это помогло ему привлечь внимание полицейского. Энджел на секунду замер, потом вскинул голову и сжал губы. Ответил он сурово, непреклонно и очень уверенно, будто декламируя давно заученный текст наизусть.

– Сэр, я – офицер Лондонской полиции, и если вам хотя бы на секунду пришло в голову, что меня можно подкупить, обдурить или как-то иначе убедить, что я должен позволить вам избежать справедливого…

– Да черт возьми, я же всего лишь превысил скорость, – проговорил Гэри и поцеловал его.

Гэри умел целоваться. Прекрасно умел. У него было много практики. Слегка мешало то, что руки были скованы наручниками за спиной, но Гэри ухитрился и из этого извлечь выгоду, прижавшись всем телом к Энджелу... ну, точнее сказать, к его бронежилету. Какая-то кожаная штуковина — должно быть чехол от чего-то — неудобно врезалась в живот, и нужно было быть осторожным, чтобы случайно не нажать подбородком какую-нибудь кнопку на рации, но ещё секунда, и всё это перестало иметь значение, потому что оказалось, что Энджел тоже чертовски хорошо целуется. Может быть даже лучше, чем Гэри. Не то чтобы это было соревнованием… Да чёрт! Чем же еще тогда это было?!

Поэтому Гэри не чувствовал себя виноватым, когда, подловив момент, неожиданно отклонился назад и изо всей силы ударил Энджела головой. Оказалось, что это больно – гораздо больнее, чем можно было подумать, глядя на этот приёмчик в кино. Но Гэри успел прыгнуть в Чудовище прежде, чем Энджел оправился от удара, закрыл дверь, кое-как перекинул руки вперед и рванул с места происшествия.

Позади надрывалась сирена, но Гэри хорошо знал эти улицы: справа будут три паба, один за другим, потом нужно свернуть налево, на крытую парковку, и проскочить сквозь неё на Кроун Роад. Звук сирены становился всё тише, и, наконец, стих совсем, но даже оказавшись в безопасности Гэри продолжал гнать вперёд. Сердце колотилось, как птица, впервые попавшая в клетку, а с лица не сходила крайне довольная ухмылка. 

***

Ванесса весь день плохо себя чувствовала, так что Питер заказал детям пиццу. Пепперони и сыр, и еще одну вегетарианскую для Сэма, который две недели назад заявил, что больше не будет есть мяса. Так что, когда сразу после шести в дверь постучали, Питер не удивился. Он спокойно заложил книгу попавшимся под руку газетным листом и пошёл открывать, думая, что разносчик барабанит в дверь так, будто куда-то очень спешит.

Но оказалось, что это не разносчик. За дверью стояли два офицера полиции – два высоких парня, один с усиками, другой чисто выбритый, оба с русыми волосами. Они замерли на его пороге как посланники смерти.

– Ох, – сказал Питер. – Чем я могу вам помочь?

– Питер Пейдж? – спросил тот, что слева.

– Да, – кивнул Питер, соображая, имеет ли он право захлопнуть дверь. Его мутило от нехорошего предчувствия. Они же не могут войти, если он сам им не разрешит, правда же?

– Питер Пейдж, – теперь говорил правый, – вы арестованы за превышение скорости, оскорбление офицера, находящегося при исполнении своих обязанностей, и побег с места преступления. Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Однако, если во время допроса вы не заявите о чём-то, что могло бы свидетельствовать в вашу пользу, это может повредить вашей защите в суде. Всё, что вы скажете, может быть использовано в качестве доказательства.

– Я… подождите, я ничего не понимаю. Когда это было?

– Сегодня во второй половине дня. Повернитесь к стене, руки за голову.

– Что за… в какой машине я был, по-вашему? На самом деле я в это время работал. Это легко проверить, у нас есть камеры видеонаблюдения.

– Форд Гренада. Черный матовый.

Но такого же просто не может быть, подумал Питер.

– Да, эта машина принадлежала мне когда-то, но я продал её другу почти пятнадцать лет назад. Должно быть, её угнали. Спросите у него. Спросите у него, – повторил он, когда один из полицейских решительно защелкнул на нём наручники. – Его зовут Гэри Кинг.

Но полицейские его больше не слушали. Руки у обоих были сильные и цепкие, и Питер прекрасно понимал, что попытаться убежать бесполезно – не вырвешься. А хотелось бы! Единственное в жизни, что получалось у него по-настоящему хорошо – лучше, чем продавать машины и воспитывать детей – это убегать. Ох, если бы вырваться! Он мигом бы поднялся наверх и нырнул в шкаф для белья. Там бы его ни за что не нашли. Там, среди полотенец и фланелевого белья, в темноте и тишине, он был бы в полной безопасности.

Питер подумал о детях, которые ждут пиццу, и о бедняге Гэри, у которого украли машину. Наручники ужасно мешались и натирали кожу. И как теперь объяснишь всё это жене? А что будет с детьми? И что вообще происходит?


End file.
